Afraid of a little sin?
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: "Stop it.." He hissed, his voice hard, tight, and angry. I smiled and laughed, knowing that my reaction would only make him angrier.  "Why? Afraid of a little sin?" I purred with delight as his red eyes became hazy. Rated M. SCAR x LUST LEMON!


**Since I haven't been posting, this LEMON has been sitting on my pretty little red monster (laptop) for a while, so I thought "might as well do it". This has been inspired by Alchemist Experiment's "The Shape of a Man's Desire". An amazing one-shot, by the way. Buuuuuut this is dedicated to my wonderful fans (NC, NJ, THO)**

**DISCLAIMER ; I don't own FMA. Plot has been inspired by AE so yeahh...SCAR x LUST FOR LIFE!**

_'Don't you ever get tired of harassing me, demoness of Lust? I feel no qualms with hell, and I shall be knocking on the door soon enough, so leave me be! Or do you take delight in my displeasure?' - Scar_

I threw my head back and I laughed at the question. The tall man in front of me seriously asked me that? How stupid. For someone who has a very impressive and dangerous reputation, he isn't that bright. I looked back at the man who stared at me with not-so-impressed red eyes and I covered my mouth and giggled. A smile was on my lips as I walked up to him, swaying my hips as I walked, my smile growing bigger as I watched his eyes zero in on my large breasts.

"Silly man...Silly human." I purred, stopping right in front of him, the smell of gun powder, the sandy desert, and sweat was both appealing and appalling. Though there was something...musky about his smell, something that made me shiver with anticipation, and send small fires throughout my veins.

"Did you really.." I purred, looking at him through my long lashes, pushing my curvy body against his harder body, feeling my icy skin mould against his warmer, more powerfully _human_ body. "Just ask me that, _Scarred man?_" He scowled, his red eyes glowing with an unbidden fire that made it seem as if a serpent made of fire coiled and uncoiled in my abdomen. I relished in the feeling. He made me feel so whole, so warm, so hot, so _human_.

He narrowed his red eyes on me, and he opened his mouth to say something, but it was all lost when I pressed myself even further against him, almost moaning when I felt his erection pressed firmly against my lower stomach. Shivers ran up and down my spine, the fire was coming faster, making my breaths shorter, and it seemed as if I was in a desert and there was nothing to drink.

"Stop it.." He hissed, his voice hard, tight, and angry. I smiled and laughed, knowing that my reaction would only make him angrier.

"Why? Afraid of a little sin?" I purred with delight, watching as his red eyes became hazy before he growled and then they became fiery and furious – it would have scared any human away, the furious disgust raging lust in those hellish, demonic, beautifully twisted Ishbalan red eyes of his. But to me..Oh no, to me, they compelled me like nothing else.

Like moth to the flame.

I licked my dark lips and felt anticipation swell inside my breast and a very odd and uncomfortable feeling started up in my lower regions. But it didn't bother me that much. It always happened whenever my S_carred man_ was in my presence. Or whenever I dreamt about him..

"You are the devil's plaything. Nothing but a shadow and a mockery. Leave me be." he snarled, his red eyes flashing and his large, muscular frame shook with rage. I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side, fluttering my eyelashes coyly. He narrowed his eyes on me, malice, anger, and, even though he tried to hide it from me, deep lust.

"Awwwe, but why?" I cooed, reaching up to cup the side of his face, my fingers tracing his strong jaw down to his lips, my open-palmed gloves were now a nuisance to me, getting in the way, I noted to myself.

"We're having so much fun.." I whispered seductively, my other hand reaching down to his pants, biting my lip when my hand came in contact with a large covered bulge. For a fluttering moment, his eyes closer and he breathed in sharply through his nose, the smallest of moans erupted deep from his broad, muscular chest. I grinned from ear to ear, feeling anticipation pulse throughout my tighter, colder veins, and slowly undid his pants' buttons.

Unfortunately, it was going to take longer for my plan to work out.

He grabbed my smaller hand with his bigger, rougher hand and pulled it away from his clothed erection. I pulled my lips into a pout, knowing that any smaller, weaker man could fall to my bidding with ease - even some women could fall to my knees. ( **A/N; Lust, honey..You could have any damn person in the whole damn world, woman or man. **)

I wanted to _touch_ the _Scarred man_ with my own bare hands, with no clothing, no barriers between us. I wanted to have him all to myself. I wanted him to have _lust_. No wrath. No pride. No greed. No envy. No gluttony. No sloth. Just _lust._ Me. I wanted him to have only one sin, and that was me, and me only.

"Stop _it._"He growled, looking down at me. I licked my dark lips, seeing flickers of my reflection in his red eyes. If possible, his deep scowl became deeper. I leaned in closer, my breasts pressed against his muscular chest, and I could feel his thundering heartbeat through his rough fabrics.

"You _say_ that.." I purred, my hands reaching up to his (very stiff) broad shoulders and used them as a slight leverage to pull my lips near his face, and his sharp ears. "But do you mean it?.." I whispered heavily into his ear, smiling in victory when he shivered. I felt an itching sensation in my fingers, and I watched as his fabrics that covered his broad chest fell to the floor in pieces.

His stony face revealed no shock, just scorn, lust, and a bitter hate. I laughed, knowing that if i moved my hips right..Ah ha! Success!

He leaned back against the wall for support, suddenly his large rough, calloused hands gripped my hips, pulling me against him. I smiled evilly, elongating one of my fingernails and poked his shoulder deeply, watching as red blood dripped down. He hissed, his red eyes glittering with desire and anger. I laughed, winking saucily at him, dragging my elongated nail across his chest, smiling as drips of blood made it's way across his muscular chest which I now chose to rightfully ogle. Muscles that were large and dangerous, it almost seemed as if he could crush a skull easily with his sheer physical power by himself, _without_ his precious right hand of destruction. My eyes took in Every . Single . Scar. That he had on his body, smiling when _my_ nails dragged across his chest, leaving little red lines of blood on his chest – but not too deep..

_'Wouldn't want him to sleep...not when we're going to fuck..'_ I thought with a giggle, leaning forwards to lick the blood off his ab.

"Tempting sin.."He growled angrily, sucking in a breath when I licked his new wound which I have inflicted.

'Why _thank you_." I purred with delight, licking my lips free from his blood, knowing that his red eyes were watching me like a hawk. Suddenly, I felt...free of my masters bond – if only for a second.

I felt so fired up, so turned on, so human.

"It wasn't-" He hissed when I dragged my tongue across his chest, digging deep inside his new wound. I looked up, watching as his eyes were closed, his lips moving, small whispers coming from his lips..

_'Lips that will soon belong to me.'_ I thought, smiling when I looked down at his chest, licking my lips when I stared at his dark nipples. And my smile became so big that it hurt when I caught sight of his straining erection. I looked back up at his face, watching as his lips continued to move with quiet, inane babble, and slowly unbuttoned his pants.

Suddenly apprehensive, I looked back up at his face. His eyes were no longer shut, but instead they were bright, lustful and fiery. Before I could even register anything, his lips were slammed against my own, his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer than before, and all I could do was moan. I could feel his tongue against my lips, and opened my mouth, letting him have me, have _all_ of me. I pulled my dress up, and he must've known what I was doing because all I remember was being pushed against the wall, pain rushing to my aid, and then cold air hitting my bare breasts and my naked body that held no flaws. I gasped and when I came to, he was already up against me, his lips demanding and his hands on my body, pulling me against him.

"I didn't know that you were so..._demanding._" I purred, taking in deep breaths as we pulled apart from a kiss. He glowered, his lips curled.

"Silence, demon." He growled, and one of his hands was gripped my hair, pulling my head back, exposing my neck to him. I bit my lip, moaning at the pain, and at the pleasure of feeling his untamed (clothed..but not for long) erection grind against my wet pussy.

I could feel my breath becoming short as I felt the heat coil tight inside my abdomen. I was amazed from how much _feeling_ I experienced. I could _feel_ his lips against my neck, his teeth digging into my flawless skin, marring it with his bite mark. I didn't mind. I was his, and he was _mine._

I felt my voice die away in my throat as his hands gripped my buttocks, my moan became high-pitched as I felt him pull me up higher. Though, all self restraint went out the window when I felt his hot and wet tongue circle around my perfect pink nipple.

"Ooh..Scar...scar..yes..." his name came off my lips with ease as he sucked on my nipple the way a babe would his/her mother. I could feel flashes of pleasure so intensely as his mouth worked around my nipple, flicking the tip of my pink nipple with hi tongue. I could feel heat and my own pre-cum gathering inside the lips of my pussy, and an odd feeling of missed-pleasure was growing inside me. I hated and loved this feeling..

"I want pain." I hissed angrily, elongating my nails and dug them into his back. He hissed and before I knew it, a hot, sudden flash of pain erupted from my left breast. I yelped and looked down, watching as he licked his now-red lips. I smiled coyly at him, reaching towards my bloody nipple and rubbed it, never taking my eyes off him. I felt victory pulse inside me once again as his eyes bulged slightly and he bit his lip. His eyes followed my fingers as I brought my fingers up to my lips, smiling when he nearly growled when I licked my fingers clean of my own blood. I could feel the burning feeling in my left nipple as it repaired the broken skin and the blood crumpled away into dust.

"You said you wanted pain." his voice rumbled all around me, and I scowled at him for the first time today, watching as a small smirk appeared on his face. I blinked, but that all disappeared when I felt his hand cup the side of my face. I leaned into the touch, smirking when I felt his nails dig into my perfect face, and when he dragged his hand down, leaving angry red marks in it's wake. I sighed with pleasure as the burning continued. His hand scratched down my neck, past my collar bone and he stopped at my right breast.

I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to wimp out. But one look from his red eyes I could tell that he wasn't leaving me tonight. Not until we both had our fulfilment. I arched my back as he cupped my right breast, pinching my pink nipple. Oh gods..

"More." I hissed, and just like that, he held me up with his arms and pushed his lips against my own once again, the faint taste of my blood on his tongue as it brushed against mine. I leaned forward, my naked body pressed against his topless one, moaning loudly at the _heat_ he had trapped inside him. It was amazing that someone like him could be so hot. No pun intended.

Though what confused me the most was the fact that he put me down, my heels clacking against the ground. I blinked and looked at him, only to see that he leaned forward to catch me in another kiss, which I happily responded back to. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer towards his warmer, human body, and I didn't expect to feel something so...stiff and hot pressed against my lower stomach. I pulled away from him to look down, only to see a stiff, large, erection. I was sure that if I could blush, I would have. Instead, I chuckled and lifted my leg to wrap it around his hip, sighing when he grabbed me with ease and held me in place, and had my back against the wall.

I could feel millions of nerves going off when I felt the head of his large cock tease the entrance of my pussy, making me groan with irritation and pleasure. I rocked my hips forward, trying in a vain attempt to get his large cock inside me, instead of teasing me.

"Stop . _Teasing._"I snarled, gripping the white tufts of hair on his head, glaring him straight in the eye. I only saw heavy lust, dark desire and shards of amusement.

"Teasing?" His voice rumbled all around me. I flinched and moaned as he jerked his hips forward, pushing his large cock inside me fully. I arched my back, moaning loudly, closing my eyes as I could feel so _many_ spots inside me that were once untouched be invaded.

"_This_."He growled, pulling out and slamming himself back into my tight pussy. I cried out, the sudden onslaught of pleasure was mind-boggling and everything in front of me was hazy. "is not teasing." He said, his voice was now tight and strained. I smirked and clenched my vaginal muscles, grinning when I heard a low groan surface from his lips. I could feel his fingers dig into my hips, bruising them, and then I would heal, and his grip was like steel, so I would be bruised once more, only to regenerate. "This is teasing." He growled in my ear, his voice straining and angry. I nearly passed out as I felt him move his hips back and forth slowly , his large cock moving slowly (painfully, painfully slow) inside me and his rough fingers rubbed my clitoris with no gentleness.

I blanched and arched my back, jerking my hips into his fingers, also bringing his large cock deeper inside my pussy – which was a bonus.

"See my point?" I could practically _feel_ his grin. My eyes were closed as I was moving my hips towards his fingers, pulling his dick inside me deeper, trying hard to get the orgasm I so dreamed about.

"Yes." I hissed, my squeaking loudly when he suddenly thrusted fast and hard inside my pussy, his fingers were gone – but that was like a tragedy that happened eons ago when I felt his large dick push in and out of me, ripping me open. I was bleeding, undoubtedly, but the pain was almost unbearable ( he was just so well endowed!) but the places he touched, the fires that he ignited that only _he_ could put out, the pleasure he _gave_ me was just...unbeatable. I could have been ripped to pieces by master but I wouldn't have noticed. Not when we're fucking. Not like this.

I clung tighter to him, tightening my grip around his neck, and tightening my legs around his waist as he continued to fuck my pussy with unmatched vigour and strength – not to mention stamina. I screamed his name over and over again – my throat was getting sore. My regenerating abilities must've run out because the bruises at my hips was becoming more and more darker. And I felt _it_ come closer. At first it was creeping, then it was coming at me at full speed. I screamed louder, and louder..then...I slumped against him, moaning when he thrusted into me 3 more times before I heard him moan loudly before I felt his cum milk inside my pussy, his whole muscular frame shaking, his breath heaving, and his eyes glazed over from orgasm. I leaned into his neck, inhaling his scent, feeling his heartbeat thunder against the side of my face.

"No.." he said suddenly. I blinked and looked back up at him.

"What?" I asked him, watching as a sliver of amusement entered into otherwise hazy eyes.

"Am I afraid of a little sin? No." he said finally. I blinked and suddenly, I threw my head back and laughed, the cold wall touched my shoulders, but I ignored it.

"No indeed." I chuckled, placing a kiss near his ear.

**- /\ -**

**Well...just do your thing and review for me, 'kay? It was my FIRST MalexFemale LEMON..so, feedback on that? Good? Not? Consecutive criticism welcomed, Flames mocked!**

**Phanny out~**


End file.
